A Doctor Who Prank
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Sirius Black really should learn not to prank Severus Snape, especially with Daleks, Slitheen, Cybermen and many others from the Doctor Who television show. Severus has no sense of humor that way. Rated for violence and some language.


_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. :)_

_Summary:_

_Sirius Black really should learn not to prank Severus Snape, especially with Daleks, even if they are fake, as Severus Snape has no since of humor that way. Lots of Doctor Who references and stuff. Rated for violence, and well violence!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter One: The Dalek Prank:

Harry Potter was having a good day, he was currently taking tea in the sitting room of Grimmauld place, a home he shared with his insane but lovable godfather. It was a nice bright airy and fun place to live now looking like a restored Victorian townhome complete with electric lights and lovely restored furniture. Now Harry Potter was a young man with messy black hair, intense green eyes behind round silver rimmed glasses, a small lightening shaped scar on his forehead that marked him as the boy-who-lived-to-be-hyphenated-beyond-belief. He had taken to wearing a brown pinstriped suit with navy shirt and dark purple tie, a pair of trainers with it and a brown trench coat (in fact his style would be copied a few years later by the _Doctor Who_ show for the tenth doctor but that is really not part of this story).

Now in this story he was eating a nice treacle tart with really good fresh whipped cream when two young men, identical down to their flaming red hair, mischievous blue eyes and freckles, clad in jeans, bright green tee shirts under purple button up shirts with WWII era bomber jackets with goggles on top of their heads. These were the owners, inventors and sometime proprietors of _Weasley Wizarding Wheezes_ or W3 for short. They were Fred Weasley and George Weasley and only a very, very few people could tell them apart, two were, of course their parents, Ginny their sister and Harry Potter. They looked pained and Fred had what looked like a box under a bright purple scarf. He put it on a side table, took a cup of tea that Harry poured and sent to him with a wave of his wand and sipped at it.

"What happened?" Harry asked, "I know something happened, one I am getting good with this Auror training and two you are far too glum, so spill it."

"Well it's bad." George said.

"Too true, we thought Sirius had learned as of two months ago not to prank Severus with _Doctor Who_ characters, I mean it was funny when he was going around dressed up as the fourth, fifth and seventh doctor but when he did himself up as Jack Harkness and tried to flirt with Severus Snape…"

"After he flirted with all the staff at Hogwarts, Dumbledore included." George added.

"Yes I remember, Severus is good with curses, he stayed far from anything dark, and I was not aware you could use harmless spells like that to do such humiliating things." Harry said, "so what did Sirius do this time?"

"Well, he thought it would be funny to um borrow a Dalek from where _Doctor Who_ is filmed." Fred said.

Harry looked up at them, a "your kidding" look all over his face. He knew that as a half-blood Severus knew all about _Doctor Who_ and thanks to Sirius Black most of the purebloods in England now knew about _Doctor Who_. This was because Sirius loved the show and loved watching it, talking about it and helping promote it whenever and wherever he could. Now Severus hated, _hated_ Daleks, it did not matter they were not real. In fact it could be safe to say if they were then the doctor's problems would have been ended just aiming an irate wizard by the name of Severus Snape at them. The twins told the tale and Harry sighed, as they related just what happened.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a lovely day at Hogwarts, the great hall was filled with happy healthy children under the enchanted sky that showed a bright sunny day. The students were eating their lunch talking and laughing while the professors sat eating at the head table. There was the ancient headmaster Albus Dumbledore at the center of the table, his long silvery beard tucked into his belt and his hair tied back as he ate. On his right sat Severus Snape, a tall somber man clad all in black with black hair, black eyes, a large hooked nose, sallow skin and a thin lipped mouth. On Dumbledore's left was tall Minerva McGonagall clad in a dark green gown that matched her eyes behind square glasses, her dark hair piled in a bun. Others were at the table too, tiny white haired professor Flitwick in bright robes to rival the headmaster's. Pump and kindly Pomona Sprout sat by the tall form of Hagrid who had an impressive beard and hair of black of his own.

Now Severus was on his second round of roast beef and potatoes with the doors to the great hall opened and something he never expected to see here entered the room. His eyes narrowed and he reached for his wand as what looked like a glorified human sized salt shaker glided into the room. It had one eye that looked around the room, a plunger like device on its "chest", and half spheres around its body below its "neck". It was a coppery color and it scanned the students who were moving to get away from it. Severus scowled his black eyes glittering in rage as he watched the creature come to the head table and stop and swivel its head to face him. Wizard and Dalek regarded each other, Severus was white with rage, a vein in his temple was keeping time with his heart and his wand was aimed right at the Dalek.

"You are the doctor, ex-ter-mi-na-te!" The Dalek said in its electronic voice.

"Listen here you glorified tin can, I am not the doctor I am Severus bloody Snape, potions master and your death!" Severus snarled.

"You must be ex-ter-mi-na-ted, you are the doctor, Severus Snape does not compute." The Dalek said.

"Oh really?" Severus said, "compute this!"

Here he shot off a rather powerful spell, he was of course not sure if he could use a _Reducto _curse against a very well shielded Dalek. He was very shocked then when his very powerful curse blew up the Dalek and was glad he had put a shield charm up between the Dalek and the children. If he hurt any children he would not have to worry about parents being upset with him, they could come and curse his ashes, for that is all that would be left of him after the headmaster finished with him. He looked up and saw a very shocked Sirius Black looking at what was left of the Dalek (which was not much considering it was not really a real Dalek).

"You!" Severus bellowed and Sirius squeaked in terror and ran to hide behind professor McGonagall.

"Um well I thought it was funny?" Sirius said brushing a lock of his shaggy black hair from his face and looking at his former head of house with pleading gray eyes, "I have not produced an heir, I cannot die yet!"

"Nothing permanent or fatal or dark." Dumbledore said quietly as he went back to eating his chocolate pudding.

"Of course headmaster." Severus said rounding on Sirius, "so you wish to bring a Dalek into Hogwarts do you? Perhaps I should, yes you will do nicely as one yourself!"

Sirius tried to run and escape, but he was not fast enough to get away and in the end Severus got his revenge. It was impressive, scary and proved that Severus was just as good at Transfiguration as he was at potions. He was back in time for pudding, after giving what was left of Sirius Black to the Weasley twins.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Now back in the sitting room Harry sighed, his godfather really could be stupid at times, and this was one of those times. Why he had thought Daleks at Hogwarts was a good idea was beyond him. He poured himself another cup of tea and looked up at the twins who were sharing the last treacle tart equally between each other.

"So what did Severus turn Sirius into?" Harry asked.

"Um well we don't really know fully what a Dalek looks like, I mean there are many different forms right?" Fred said.

"So Severus chose a common form and well, here he is." George said taking the scarf off what was a tank, "your godfather Harry."

"No, that, he, a squid?" Harry said looking into the saltwater tank, "no octopus, when they turn red does that mean they are mad?"

"Yea I think so." Fred said, "so we thought you might want him back."

"I better take him to St. Mungos." Harry said going to take up the tank, "Sirius I warned you, why must you do this?"

Harry was rewarded with the octopus Sirius managing a very rude jester, all the more impressive as octopus's do not have fingers. Harry made his way to the floo and called out St. Mungos and took the tank with his godfather through. He hoped this was the last time he had to do this as really, this kind of thing was getting old. Though Sirius the squid was new even to him and he was going to milk this for all it was worth.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I like Doctor Who and so just had to do this. I mean if Sirius saw Doctor Who he would do something like this. I remember seeing an episode many years ago, the first time on VHS (hard at that time to get it in the states at all) and was scared silly. Now I think it is great fun and like most the ninth doctor with the tenth a close second. I had to do this, as well, I could well imagine Severus really not liking the Daleks (he would have been a little boy seeing the doctor and the Daleks the first time) and Sirius's prank would not be funny to him, but the punishment dished out after would be priceless for Severus!_


End file.
